


The More Things Change

by TheLostMaximoff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostMaximoff/pseuds/TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Caitlin just wants things to go back to the way they were.  Kara just wants to help.





	

Caitlin Snow could never say she was the life of a party. It wasn’t every day though that she and her friends successfully repelled an alien invasion. In her book, that called for a drink even though she wasn’t so big on drinking these days. Things were changing and she hated it. She wasn’t a fan of change, less so of watching her friends drifting apart. She watched from her seat at the bar as Barry and Cisco talked. Things seemed better between them and it made her happy. That happiness was laced with guilt though. She was the cause of the cracks in the foundations of their friendship. If she had just kept her mouth shut, things wouldn’t have gotten so bad. Caitlin wondered if those were her real thoughts or just the ones laced with Killer Frost’s perspective. She pushed that idea to the back of her brain, an action that brought up more guilt.

Caitlin was nursing her first, and so far only, drink of the night. She had promised herself that she would only have one, fearing that things might get out of hand if she progressed any further. She wasn’t much of a drinker anyway. She recalled fondly the night that she and Barry went to the karaoke bar. The rosy film of nostalgia hung over those memories and the guilt returned. She took another sip of her drink and felt the alcohol burn down her throat. She wasn’t going to think about Killer Frost in this moment. This was a happy occasion, a celebration that wasn’t going to occur very often. Such an event wasn’t the time for sadness and regret.

Caitlin saw a blond girl with glasses approach her and instinctively assumed it was Felicity. It only took her a second to realize her mistake as Kara Danvers took a seat next to her. Caitlin didn’t know exactly what to think of Supergirl. She and Barry were good friends so that made her Caitlin’s friend by extension. Beyond that, Caitlin found herself with mixed feelings about Kara. All of them had bad experience with aliens but Kara’s sunny disposition was so infectious that it overrode those apprehensions. Again, Caitlin found herself wondering if her distrust of anyone so cheerful was because of the Killer Frost in the back of her brain.

“Hey,” greeted Kara. "I think I might have spoken a little out of turn earlier when we all first met. I just wanted to apologize for mentioning your powers in front of everyone. Barry only told me you had them and I just assumed everyone else knew.“

"No harm done,” said Caitlin. "The most important people already knew it anyway. I was going to tell everyone else eventually, I guess. Just couldn’t figure out …“

"How to do it,” finished Kara when she realized Caitlin wasn’t going to. "Totally get that. It’s definitely not an easy thing to tell people.“ She remembered the time that she first showed Winn what she could do and how frightening it was for her.

"Mostly I just don’t like to think about it at all.”

“Because it makes you mad at Barry?”

Caitlin nodded wordlessly and she felt the anger churn in her stomach. She hated being angry at people she loved. Contrary to popular belief, she and Ronnie had argued on more than one occasion. She always felt terrible after those arguments because she hated the idea of someone she loved being mad at her. She knew that those feelings started a long time ago with her mother. It was another thing that she chose not to dwell on.

“I think I’m more just angry at myself than at him,” admitted Caitlin. “When my powers finally manifested for real, I did so many horrible things. I hurt Barry and Cisco and I hate myself for that.”

“I understand.” Kara took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "There was this time that I got exposed to this substance that altered my brain chemistry. It made me hurt the people I care about. They cured me but I felt so guilty for all the things I did and said. So yeah, I completely get what that’s like.“

"I wouldn’t have expected that,” admitted Caitlin. "You don’t seem like the mean girl type.“

"We all have a little ‘mean girl’ in us, Caitlin,” reminded Kara.

“I guess more than anything I just want things to go back to the way they used to be.” Caitlin realized that it was the first time she had ever admitted such things out loud to anyone. "I just wish that I could go back and stop myself from doing what I did.“

"It’ll get better,” promised Kara. "What the three of you have reminds me so much of my friends back home. Nothing’s going to break that up, at least not for very long.“

Caitlin smiled, something that people around Kara seemed to do no matter the circumstances. She wondered what kind of alien planet could produce someone so relentlessly optimistic. Barry was the same at first. He was always brought hope to the rest of them but things had gotten so dark lately. Caitlin looked at Kara and could see something hidden behind her eyes. There was some darkness in her hiding behind all that sunshine. Caitlin found her fingers unconsciously grazing against her power inhibitors. She saw Kara’s eyes flick to them as well and there was a realization there.

"I guess I’m just not very good with change,” admitted Caitlin. “I’m a scientist and science is all about hard facts and data. The laws of physics or nature usually don’t change. It’s comforting.”

“Oh trust me, I’m horrible when it comes to change.” Kara thought about the semi-recent upheavals in her own life. "I think the thing to remember is that the really important things won’t change. You woke up one morning with powers you didn’t have when you went to sleep, and that can be so unbelievably scary. You’re still the same person you were before though. You’re a good person, Caitlin. I don’t think you would be Barry’s friend if you weren’t.“

"There is no way you’re from Earth,” joked Caitlin, feeling Kara’s hope break up the dark clouds hovering over her. "I’m glad you’re here though.“

"I’m always happy to help,” assured Kara, turning and seeing Barry and Cisco coming towards them. "Again, sorry about before. I’m really good at keeping secrets so yours are safe with me from now on.“

"I’ll hold you to that then,” said Caitlin as Kara retreated. “Hey, guys.”

“So earlier, you were talking about the three of us getting a drink,” reminded Cisco as he and Barry took seats on either side of Caitlin. “Me and Barry were talking and, well …”

“I still can’t get drunk but yeah,” agreed Barry.

“You guys aren’t mad at me?” Caitlin knew she shouldn’t have asked the question but she couldn’t help it. "You’re not mad at each other anymore?“

"We’re getting better I think,” said Cisco, pouring himself a drink. "I mean we were never mad at you anyways.“

"It wasn’t your fault, Caitlin,” added Barry, getting himself a club soda as well. "You know you can’t get rid of us that easy.“

"I’d never want to in the first place.” Caitlin felt a wave of absolution wash over her, cleansing her of all her past misdeeds. "You guys are my family.“

"To family then,” decided Cisco as he raised his glass and Caitlin and Barry joined him in a toast.

Caitlin finished her drink and saw Kara from across the room. The alien girl caught her gaze and gave her a knowing smile. Caitlin thought about change and the dreaded newness that came with it. Maybe Kara was right though. Maybe the really important things in her life wouldn’t change no matter what else did. Flashpoint and its fallout could have sent all three of them in radically different directions, but they were all still here together. Caitlin enjoyed thinking that some things were set in stone because they were meant to be. She decided that her friendship with Barry and Cisco was one of those things.


End file.
